Ash the Gold Arceus: Child of Arceus
by DragonFlame1380
Summary: When Ash is betrayed by his friends and is brutally murdered, Mew and Arceus revive him. With a new body, new powers and new friends, Ash is back and stronger than ever. But will it be enough to redeem his past actions?
1. A Cold Blooded Murder Mystery

**TLBOP's Note: I am not breaking copyright here. I have got permission from 1 of the previous authors. His link will be at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about pokemon. What I do own is my 2 OC's appearing in this story and the plot.**

"Speech"

'Telepathy'

_Thoughts_

"**Aura Speech"**

**Pokespeech**

Ash leant on the ships rail. He was sailing back to Kanto after his recent loss in the Unova league. Sure, he had beaten Trip and even got to the quarter finals. The most upsetting thing was losing to Cameron and his Lucario, Cameron didn't even know about aura! Pikachu sensed Ash's unhappiness and tried to comfort him.

**Come on Ash. You couldn't have done any better. You've made us proud. **He exclaimed, oblivious to the language barrier.

"Sorry Pikachu but every league I go into I lose. I've won the battle frontier and orange league and I feel that you guys deserve better."

**Aaah stop being too hard on yourself Ash. If you carry on I may have to thunderbolt you. **Pikachu joked.

**-Pallet Town-**

Ash headed home, entering through the unlocked door.

"Hi honey" Delila called from the kitchen, Ash mumbled a reply, possible hello, back before sitting down on the sofa with a sigh. Delila frowned as she finished preparing the meal.

"Dinner's ready!" she said gently. Ash slowly got up from the sofa and made his way to the table where they began to eat.

"So how was Unova?" Delila asked.

"..."

"Did you make any new friends?"

"..."

"Did you win the league?" She said tentatively.

"..." Delila sighed in defeat and they ate in silence.

**-Timeskip-**

"Ash, your friends are here to visit you!" Delila shouted up the stairs. Ash reluctantly came down and came face to face with Misty, Brock, May, Max, Gary, Harrison, Dawn, Barry, Iris, Trip, Cilan and Cameron.

"Ash…." Misty began hesitantly. Ash looked at her with a neutral expression.

"Yes?" He said. Misty shivered at his lack of emotion. It was Trip who broke the silence.

"We all think you're a rubbish trainer"Trip said smugly, with a pointed look at Brock who quickly nodded. Ash sighed.

"I knew Trip hated me but I really expected better from all of you. Especially you Misty." Ash said sadly. Misty looked taken aback.

"What?" She said in confusion. Ash rolled his eyes.

"What? You think I didn't notice that you were flirting with me? You think I'm actually dense?" He replied. Misty opened her mouth to speak before closing it again.

"I think it would be best if you left now" Ash said quickly. The group nodded and turned to leave. Ash himself turned and went up the stairs. Trip stared up at the figure of Ash, trudging upstairs before he took out a small pistol, wholly unnoticable, and shot Ash. The figure on the stairs jerked before collapsing. A rapidly widening pool of blood running down the stairs. Trip smiled before turning and heading off with the others, who had decided to wait in the lounge for him. With a curt goodbye they left. Moments later a scream ,loud enough to reach Johto and shatter ears and glass, rang out through the surrounding area. Delila had found Ash…

**-Hall of Origin-**

Mew flew around the Hall of Origin in mass panic. She had happened to be in the area when she heard a loud scream and had gone to investigate. What she had found had caused her to blanch. The Chosen One, dead. Due to excessive training at the hands of Sir Aaron and his Lucario, she was able to teleport his soul to her and then had instantly teleported here in search of Arceus. She was soon rewarded with success as she found Arceus in his room.

**ARCY! **She shouted. Arceus winced both at the nickname and the loudness of the scream. Arceus looked at Mew and saw the soul in her hands. He sighed.

**Mew, I cannot re-incarnate EVERY soul you happen to find. **He scolded. Mew looked at him.

**This isn't any soul, this is the soul of the Chosen One **She sobbed. Arceus looked taken aback.

**This soul belonged to...Ash? **He said quietly. Mew nodded.

**Bring him here **Arceus said softly. Mew complied and laid the soul on the floor in front of Arceus. His ring began to glow as a single plate appeared in from of him, pulsating slightly. The life plate. A small beam of light burst from the plate before connecting with the soul. Said soul began to pulsate and bulge, as if something was trying to break free. Much like evolution the soul glowed. Si brightly that both Mew and Arceus had to look away. When the light cleared both Mew and Arceus looked at the quadrupedal figure on the floor. The gold Arceus in front of them looked strikingly familiar. With a jolt Arceus realised who it was. He looked at Mew who was still staring at the Arceus on the floor.

**Mew… **Arceus whispered. Mew looked at him, wide eyed.

**Yes Arcy?**

**Mew...This is, this is our son**

**Authors note: Done, hope you enjoyed guys! Next chapter will be up as soon as I can put it up!**

**Who's that pokemon: The Grassland Pokemon**

**Question of the Chapter: What Pokemon did Ash's Pikachu lose to when Ash crashed out of the Unova league?**


	2. New body and New feelings

**TLBOP's Note: Hey guys. Really sorry about the late update but I was struck with 3 things. Secondly I had writers block so I have been rather stumped on ideas. Lastly, My GCSE homework has really piled up at the moment due to my mock exams. I will try and post more often but I cannot guarantee success. Firstly, I was on holiday and had no access to wi-fi.**

**Answers - WTP: Virizion**

**Question: It was Cameron's Riolu/Lucario**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about pokemon. What I do own is my 2 OC's appearing in this story and the plot.**

"Speech"

'Telepathy'

_Thoughts_

"**Aura Speech"**

**Pokespeech**

Arceus and Mew were talking to each other, waiting for Ash to wake up. They were currently outside his room.

**Who do you think killed him? **Mew asked. Arceus shook his head.

**I'm not sure. However, it is safe to assume that the killer did not like Ash.** He said. Mew gave a nervous laugh.

**That doesn't really narrow the results much **She said. Arceus nodded in defeat.

**We should probably just ask him when he wakes up** he said, to which Mew nodded.

**-Timeskip-**

**-Ash's Room-**

Ash groaned and turned over, opening his eyes.

**What happened? **he said to himself, as he stood up. The first thing he noticed was how white everything was. Then he noticed how tall he was, then he saw himself in a mirror. To put it simply, he screamed.

-**Outside-**

Mew and Arceus were playing truth or dare outside of Ash's room. Arceus had just asked Mew truth or dare when they heard a scream from Ash's room. Arceus looked at Mew.

**I think Ash is awake now** he said. Mew rolled her eyes.

**Let's go in** she agreed, opening the door.

-**Ash's room-**

Ash turned to see Arceus and Mew enter the room. He seemed to relax a bit.

**Um. Hi ** Mew said. Ash looked at her before looking at Arceus and then at himself.

**What happened to me? **he asked. Arceus coughed.

**Well, someone killed you but Mew, um, took your soul to me. I revived your soul but you appear to have appeared in your… well… true forme. **He explained. Ash looked at him blankly, causing Arceus to sweatdrop.

**I'll put it bluntly then. This is how you were born** he said. Ash let that sink in for a while before realisation dawned on him.

**I'm a pokemon? **he asked in shock. Arceus nodded.

**You are a pokemon. You are also my son.** Arceus said.

**And mine! **Mew cut in. Ash stared at them in shock.

**I'm holding a meeting in a minute, I suggest you come along and get to know the other legendaries** he said. Ash nodded, following his parents outside and through the hall of origin.

**-Meeting Hall-**

Ash, Arceus and Mew entered the hall. Tons of legendaries were talking but as soon as Arceus entered they grew silent. As the 3 legendaries took their place Ash noticed how nearly every eye was on him. The only exceptions being a Mew who seemed more interested in his tail, and a pokemon that looked like Latios but was a bit bigger and, instead of blue, was black. Ash looked at Arceus.

**Who is that? **he asked. Arceus looked in the direction Ash had inclined to and then laughed softly.

**That is Lord Latius** Arceus said simply. Ash was about to ask for more information when Arceus began the meeting.

**Fellow legendaries, I have called you all here today for a rare occasion. We are meeting and accepting a new legendary into our ranks.** he called. Many legendaries instantly turned to look at Ash who began to turn red at all the attention he was getting. Arceus continued.

**This legendary is placed in the same rank as me and Lady Mew and must be treated thusly. Any disrespect to him is disrespect to both me and Lady Mew. This concludes the meeting. If any of you would like to talk to Lord Ash after we have left please feel free. Goodbye. **He said, with a sort of unnerving finality. As he left Ash looked around the room at the multitude (about 53 legendaries) looked at him.

**Oh crap **he mewled.

**-Meanwhile-**

Ash had snuck out of the meeting room during a large debate and was now heading to his room. His disappearance did not go unnoticed, however. He was followed by a rather infatuated Latias. She soon found him, looking rather dejectedly at a blank wall.

**Something wrong Ash? **she asked, he turned to look at her.

**I can't seem to find my room **he replied sheepishly. She laughed.

**Follow me! **she called brightly, flying off.

**-Outside Ash's room-**

Following Latias, Ash soon found himself outside his room.

**There you go! **she said to him brightly. Ash looked at her

**How do you know where my room is:? I've barely been here a day? **he asked, causing Latias to fidget nervously.

**The thing is Ash, ever since you came to the garden all I could think about was you. You see Ash, I, I love you. **She said, rushing over to him and kissing him. Ash was surprised at first, but quickly melted into her kiss. They broke apart moments later.

**Latias, I had no idea… **he said, softly. She smiled at him, before turning and leaving.

**See you later...Lord Ash **she said, giggling as he blushed. He gave her one last longing look before turning and entering his room.

**-Timeskip-**

Arceus entered his son's room, to find him sleeping peacefully on the bed. He softly walked over to Ash and gently nuzzled him.

**Ash, wake up **He said softly. Ash groaned and opened his eyes.

**What is it? **He asked looking up at his rather angry father.

**You appeared to have disappeared while the meeting was in progress, care to explain? **he asked. Ash gulped.

**I was...tired… **He said nervously, causing Arceus to sweatdrop.

**Ash, we are ALL tired. But do you see anyone else skipping out on the meeting? **he asked. Ash shook his head.

**No… **he said, dejectedly. Arceus sighed.

**Just make sure it doesn't happen again. I daresay Mew won't like it. **he said. Ash nodded in confirmation as Arceus turned to walk away. He stopped though, halfway through the door.

**Oh yes, Someone would like to see you, he should be waiting in the meeting hall for you. **Arceus stated, before continuing on his way. Ash nodded, staring blankly at the door.

**Ok…**

**-Meeting hall-**

Ash walked in, looking around. In the middle of the room floated Latios.

**You wanted me? **Ash said, more of a question than a statement. Latios nodded.

**I did **He replied, turning to face Ash. He motioned to Ash seat.

**Please, sit. This may take a while **He said. Ash nodded and sat down on his chair, looking at Latios.

**My sister tells me that she loves you **he said bluntly. Ash nodded, wary.

**And? **He pressed. Latios laughed.

**Oh, I'm not here to challenge you. I have my eyes on someone else **he said. Ash sighed in relief, not wanted to fight Latios.

**So what is this about? **he asked. Latios smiled wistfully.

**My sister is still young, only about 146 **He said. Ash nodded.

**I know this… **he said, bored.

**As such she is yet to have her first heat. Thats one of the things I need to talk to you about. The other is her in general. **he said. Ash nodded again.

**Ok, I'm ready ** he said. Latios nodded to himself.

**My sister wants you to mate with her. The chances of her getting pregnant due to this are high. If she does get pregnant...well it may not be good. **he said.

**How? **Ash asked, suddenly interested.

**She will get cravings. Random weird cravings, mood swings are an obvious danger and the fact she will want you near her at all times. **he listed. Ash nodded.

**That's not so bad **he said, shrugging slightly. Latios grinned.

**Then there is her heat period. This is where she will literally do ANYTHING to mate with you. Whether that is distract you, seduce you, knock you out, tie you up… She will try and mate you. End of. It is also likely that she will succeed. She goes into heat next week, just after her birthday, where I recommend you get something for her, so...just be careful with her ok. I don't want her getting hurt. **he said, glaring at Ash. Ash gulped and nodded, fearful of Latios.

**Good, I'm done with you. Now I need to have a somewhat similar conversation with my sister. That won't be much fun… **he said, before teleporting and leaving Ash alone.

**At least I can finally finish my nap. **he said, when Mew suddenly burst in (By which, I mean she teleported in).

**ASH! COME QUICKLY! **She shouted at him before teleporting away. Ash half cried.

**Why? **He mewled, and he began searching for Mew.

* * *

**A/N**

**Forgot this AN so updated the chapter to include it. Chap 3 will be up within 4 days, working really hard on it as well as a couple other stories and ideas. Anyway guys, hope you enjoyed and if you did be sure to leave a review telling me what you thought of the chapter. See ya!**


	3. MESSAGE

**Hey guys, sorry this isn't a proper chapter but I wanted to tell you all some things.**

**Firstly, I will be rewriting my entire Mew chronicles ('That's How To Be A Mew' and 'Legacy Of The Blue Mew') from scratch. After reading them through myself I know I can do better. I know lots of you already like the current version, but I really feel that these edits will make it even better. As well as this, I will be posting the stories in the following order.**

**1\. How to be a Mew**

**2\. The Long Road to Mayhem**

**3\. Legacy of the Blue Mew**

**I'm doing this as I feel it will help you understand more about what happens in this trilogy as well has helping it to make more sense.**

**My second notice is that I will be on Hiatus until the 18th August 2016. I'm on holiday (YAY!) and won't have access to the internet (aw...)**

**My third, and last, notice is that, until I have completed the Mew chronicles, ALL OF MY OTHER STORIES WILL BE ON HOLD. I was etting bogged down by the amount of writing I had to do and I am putting all other stories on hold until further notice.**

**I am so, SO sorry for the bad news but what with school, exams, family outings and shoddy internet (That's fixed now) I was updating slowly. From the 18th, I'll try to update my stories more regularly (Each chapter SHOULD appear within two weeks of each other unless something unexpected should happen).**


End file.
